honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:A Rising Thunder
Sample * at Fifth Imperium--dotz 21:21, June 17, 2011 (UTC) - two more snippets!--dotz 09:23, November 7, 2011 (UTC) *HH14: ** DW's website ** and one more --dotz 11:09, June 18, 2011 (UTC)--dotz 15:49, August 24, 2011 (UTC) The eARC with sample chapters is now at Baen Webscriptions. 03:34, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Release date 2012 ... I hope DW finishes this one before the world ends... -- SaganamiFan 03:42, September 18, 2010 (UTC) : I would not worry to much since 1800 the world is supposed to have been destroyed 23 times. And were still here. Here are the years and who or why. 1847-8 apocolyps by Millerites, Hallys Comet 3x 1835, 1910 and 1986, earth pulled appart due to Jupiter effect 1983, Y2K enough said, 1954 as result of testing of american E-bomb. -- John964 -- SaganamiFan 21:53, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :: lol, I love doomsday theorists, especially the dumb look on their faces and the lame excuses they make up when they're proven wrong... -- SaganamiFan 21:08, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Still waiting for Filareta. --dotz 20:07, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Some of us were lucky enough to be chosen as betareaders (Rubbing hands with EVIL grin) --TwomblyCZ 15:04, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :Congrats. --dotz 11:32, November 22, 2010 (UTC) HH13 - SI3 - WS3 ideas Sollies # Did Commander Hago Shavarshyan killed Crandall? (police investigation story - IMO assasin in her staff planted earlier)--dotz 19:25, March 19, 2010 (UTC) # Will Fleet Admiral Massimo Filareta be forced by nanotechs to order the attack against the RHN in the Manticore System and than a suicide will occur to him? (more than one-salvo battle?) An assasin in staff rather.--dotz 10:00, February 18, 2010 (UTC) - the second battle of Manticore confirmed at least - --dotz 10:56, December 2, 2010 (UTC) # Will post-Filareta SLN intervention fleet be armed with Technodyne's towing pods? Will it ever move? Will they attack via Sigma Draconis terminus? --dotz 23:05, February 11, 2010 (UTC) # Marine rebel in Filareta or post-Filareta fleet?--dotz 19:34, March 23, 2010 (UTC) # Commodore Thornegrave, Jean Bart's ATO (POW -> Rozsak?) and two junior intelligence officers form Earth awarded somewhen due to their right assesments? # Rear Admiral Luis Rozsak should decommission his old ships (War Harvests and Morrigans)--dotz 09:21, February 28, 2010 (UTC) # Rear Admiral Rozsak supported by Solarian Marines (warships seized by them?) - "remember Boniface" - sephoy option; Marine POWs on Spindle opt for Maya Sector when the League will broke? (10% of captured complements - 40.000 troops - Stars at War scenario?) # Manticore and Maya support anti-OFS revolts organized by the Mesan Alignment (eg. with hardware and people caught in battle of Spindle).--dotz 21:21, March 18, 2010 (UTC) # Lord Nessler and dr Maturin visit Sector 12 again and support independence movement there. --dotz 13:10, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Mesan Alignment # Felix System openly controlled (Wormhole Junction‎). --dotz 22:21, September 24, 2010 (UTC) # It would be very easy to nuke Torch with wormhole from Mannerheim and Darius space (and RTN blow up).--dotz 09:09, February 12, 2010 (UTC) # Part of the RTN blown up.--dotz 20:49, February 27, 2010 (UTC), but... # Darius and Mesa - ruled by slaves - join Torch - and another Wormhole Junction power appeares. Or Mesa joins Beowulf.--dotz 12:04, February 20, 2010 (UTC) # Mesa ruled by seccies. --dotz 06:03, April 8, 2010 (UTC) # Beowulf attacked by "mysteriuos" forces or open ultimatum given by the Mesan Alignment/Renassaince Factor.--dotz 19:11, March 20, 2010 (UTC) # Damien Harahap reappear with some dirty mission.--dotz 11:22, February 19, 2010 (UTC) # One more historical analogy - secession + slavery issue = American Civil War -> Will appear honest major characters like General Lee or Scarlett O'Hara on Mesan/Renessaince side?--dotz 10:58, April 14, 2010 (UTC) # Retrospection - Alignment Self Defence Forces observers during Havenite-Manticoran War. --dotz 12:24, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Alliance # Yard dogs from Grendelsbane reemployed # 2nd FLT, RHN reactivated (even with given back prizes or part of them, probably rather useless for Manties and allies and never mentioned at HH12, on the other hand they were damaged)--dotz 20:02, February 16, 2010 (UTC) (My earlier idea for cause of war between Haven and Sollies was Havenite defensive treaty with Erewhon, and - indirectly - with Maya. --dotz 21:54, February 22, 2010 (UTC)) # Open battle RMN vs MAN (Honor's death ride). # but some allied expedition to the Mesa System earlier. Alliance task force vs Visigoth SDF? Uprising on Mesa? Punitive MAN expedition against Beowulf? --dotz 13:36, October 2, 2010 (UTC) # sir Horace Harkness obtaines commission WO4 => OF4 (Lt. Commander) (HH20 - flag rank, HH22 - replaces Hemphill)--dotz 21:39, February 23, 2010 (UTC) (it is not necessary to give him ship command and separate with Tremaine - see Mercedes Brigham or Simon Chakrabarti) # battle of Tillerman/troubles in Tillerman in SI3 (system defences described with div/81BCR detached - 2 BC - SI2, armed oposition mentioned - SI1)? --dotz 20:52, February 27, 2010 (UTC) # Talbott Quadrant Self Defence Forces supported with captured SLN destroyers and cruisers (anti-pirate platforms, relativelly low manpower demands, Rembrandt Trade Union members' navies opearted cruisers; Talbott SDFs upgrades not mentioned yet/LACs only).--dotz 08:50, March 13, 2010 (UTC) # Masada reintgrated - but what direction - SKM unit or unification with Grayson (old fanatics die out, next generations of educated Masadans? genetic failure treated? Desperate demand on yard workforce in Grayson)?--dotz 19:15, March 20, 2010 (UTC) # SEM consolidated - Silesian affairs --dotz 20:04, April 7, 2010 (UTC) # Alliance needs its own Bolthole.--dotz 23:17, April 7, 2010 (UTC) # New drive implemented earlier by Haven (SKM has no construction yards for at least a year after Oyster Bay).--dotz 06:04, April 8, 2010 (UTC) # Solly advanced technologies developed and implemented (stealth, missiles, Halo). --dotz 22:34, July 29, 2010 (UTC) # Admiral Thomas Bachfisch - not in charge in Silesia (HH11), reemployed, or sent to another spying mission, eg. to the Verge? --dotz 07:11, July 10, 2010 (UTC) # StateSec pirates escaped from Emerald Down cause troubles in the Nuncio system (at least one hijacked ship). --dotz 14:59, September 2, 2010 (UTC) # Harrington parents as Grayson ambassadors on Beowulf/their Grayson mission to Beowulf? --dotz 22:54, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Solarian League Navy Covers both Battle and Frontier Fleet issues. --dotz 18:53, June 19, 2011 (UTC)